staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Grudnia 2007
TVP 1 05:45 Sukces - odc. 19/36; serial sensacyjny TVP 06:15 Sukces - odc. 20/26; serial sensacyjny TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 8 grudnia; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Filmowa kontrabanda; reportaż 08:40 Nowy Testament - Ojcze nasz, odc. 14 (The Lord's Prayer, ep. 14); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Owoce cytrusowe; program dla dzieci 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:55 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 3 - Kredka - txt srt.777; serial TVP 10:30 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Sakramentalne "tak", odc. 18 (7th Heaven, ser. VII, We do, ep. 18); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 142 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 12:05 Podróżnik - New Delhi 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Smak koziego sera 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Pokochajmy się (Let's Make Love) 113'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1960) 15:15 Śmiechu warte - odc. 604; program rozrywkowy 15:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Trondheim ( studio ) 16:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Trondheim ( I seria ) 16:50 Teleexpress 17:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Trondheim ( II seria ) 17:55 Złota sobota cz. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:45 Złota sobota cz. 2; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Zabójczy hokej, odc. 35 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Hockey Komicide ep. 35); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Air Force One (Air Force One) - txt srt.777 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (1997) 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Czarny księżyc (Black Moon Rising) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986) 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Psy 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992) 02:00 Doris Duke, wybranka fortuny cz. 2 (Too Rich: The Secret Life of Doris Duke ep. 2) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 03:25 Był taki dzień - 8 grudnia; felieton 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Sennik polski; felieton 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Gwiezdny Pirat - Gwiezdny pirat odc. 1/7; serial TVP 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Głuchy Czerwiec" 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 540; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wydanie sobotnie - w tym Panorama: 9:25, 10:30 i Pogoda: 8:55,9:55; magazyn 10:35 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:40 O chłopcu, który nie może przestać biegać (The Boy who couldnt stop running) - txt str.777 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 309 Przegrany mecz; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 96; serial TVP 13:20 Święta wojna - (283) Aglomerator; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1463 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 903 Dziwna utrata pamięci; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:05 Europa da się lubić - Tajemnicza 20:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Scena Dobrego Humoru - Kabaret Neo - Nówka przedstawia "moherowy program" ; program kabaretowy 20:50 Pojedynek gigantów - Hity ; program kabaretowy 21:20 Słowo na niedzielę 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Obsesja namiętności (Unlawful entry) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 24:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Pamięć zbrodni (Murder in my Mind) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 01:35 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:43 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:44 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:11 16/16 - Nie święci garnki lepią; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:40 Pogoda; STEREO 13:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:57 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:37 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:56 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Serwis info; STEREO 01:47 Pogoda; STEREO 01:50 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 965; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 966; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 967; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 968; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 969; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Rozmowa z ... - Tadeuszem Sklińskim ("Niemen bez tajemnic"); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Syndrom opuszczonego gniazda (14); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Mama - nic - odc. 1/4 Fotomodelka; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Magda Gensler, Beata Żurek, Leszek Knasiecki, Krzysztof Nguyen; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Przed zimą - Sowy odc.65; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - odc. 34; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (71); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 889* - Okup; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Dzień jak co dzień - Centralny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (212) Dolnośląski smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 63; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 302 Smak samotności; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Niklas Holm i Göran Jackobsson; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zaklęte w bursztynie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 2* - W jaskini potwora; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:10 Nie tylko o... - "Papież i jego generał"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Na zawsze Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 519; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Olimpiada w dżungli (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Denis Delić; wyk.:Edyta Jungowska, Julia Kamińska, Tomasz Wlaziński, Radosław Krzyżowski, Marta LIpińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Anna Prus, Tomasz Sapryk, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Aleksandra Konieczna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Romane Dyvesa 2007; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Kieślowski w kinie - Bez końca 102'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Grażyna Szapołowska, Maria Pakulnis, Aleksander Bardini, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Artur Barciś, Michał Bajor, Marek Kondrat, Tadeusz Bradecki, Adam Ferency; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Duże dzieci - (71); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 519; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Olimpiada w dżungli (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Denis Delić; wyk.:Edyta Jungowska, Julia Kamińska, Tomasz Wlaziński, Radosław Krzyżowski, Marta LIpińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Anna Prus, Tomasz Sapryk, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Aleksandra Konieczna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Na zawsze Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 63; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 889* - Okup; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kieślowski w kinie - Bez końca 102'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Grażyna Szapołowska, Maria Pakulnis, Aleksander Bardini, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Artur Barciś, Michał Bajor, Marek Kondrat, Tadeusz Bradecki, Adam Ferency; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Słońce wschodzi raz na dzień 89'; film TVP; reż.:Henryk Kluba; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Ryszard Filipski, Stanisław Gronkowski, Teresa Marczewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Play Your Own Thing - Historia jazzu w Europie (Play Your Own Thing); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Igor Strawiński (Igor Stravinski: Composer) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Dom - odc. 14/25 - Ta mała wiolonczelistka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Jutro (Naufragio) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Meksyk (1978); reż.:Jaime Humberto Hermosillo; wyk.:José Alonso, María Rojo, Ana Ofelia Murguía; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - W. A. Mozart - Uwertura do opery Czarodziejski flet 4'; film animowany; reż.:Waldemar Szajkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - W. A. Mozart - Koncert fortepianowy C - dur KV 467, cz. II Andante 5'; film animowany; reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Spotkania - Polacy i Niemcy cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Transfer; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Spotkania - Polacy i Niemcy cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Peregrynacja polska; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Spotkania - Polacy i Niemcy cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Kazik śpiewa Weilla; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wróżby kumaka (Unkenrufe) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Matthias Habich, Dorothea Walda, Bhasker Patel, Udo Samel, Marek Kondrat, Mareike Carrriere, Joachim Krol, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Podarunek od Pana X (Souvenirs of Mr. X) 98'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2004); reż.:Arash T. Riahi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Samowolka 61'; film TVP; reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Aleksander Gawek, Paweł Iwanicki, Mariusz Jakus, Krzysztof Zaleski, Michal Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Jazz-Club Kultura - Gonzalo Rubalcaba Trio (Gonzalo Rubalcaba Trio); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Jazz-Club Kultura - Abdullah Ibrahim - Carlos Ward - Kalisz '84; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kino nocne - Blok. pl 82'; film TVP; reż.:Marek Bukowski; wyk.:Grzegorz Artman, Sylwia Bojarska, Ewa Bukowska, January Brunov, Krzysztof Bień, Jacek Borkowski, Patryk Fudali, Marek Bukowski, Jerzy Łapiński, Daniel Białoskórski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Siła bezsilnych - Taśmy, świadkowie, historia - Czy musiało dojść do stanu wojennego?; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zakręty dziejów - Bitwa o granicę zachodnią; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Powstanie wielkopolskie; reż.:Krystyna Dobrowolska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Zakręty dziejów - Bitwa o granicę zachodnią; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Plebiscyt Powiśle, Warmia, Mazury - Rok 1920; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Zakręty dziejów - Bitwa o granicę zachodnią; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - O granice Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Traktat Ryski: triumf, czy zdrada?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - O granice Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Żołnierze Piłsudskiego. Alfred Biłyk; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Rzeczpospolita nieznana - Lwów odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Rastawiecki Trzos; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dzieje Polaków - Żołnierze Piłsudskiego. Alfred Biłyk; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Ostatni taki wojewoda; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Janicki, Jerzy Janicki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Dzieje Polaków - Żołnierze Piłsudskiego. Alfred Biłyk; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kulisy III RP - Droga do NATO; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Polska Droga do NATO; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kamil Grześkowiak, Andrzej Piszczyk, Bartosz Skiba; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kulisy III RP - Droga do NATO; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Blisko coraz bliżej - Ta zima była gorąca odc. 18; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kontrowersje - "Na pomoc Łotwie"; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Świadkowie XX wieku - Józef Piłsudski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kontrowersje - "Na pomoc Łotwie"; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Kontrowersje - "Na pomoc Łotwie"; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Dekalog. Papież w Polsce 1991; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Jan Paweł II do rodaków - Jan Paweł II do rodaków (6) czerwiec 1991r.; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 U źródeł cywilizacji - Dekalog. Papież w Polsce 1991; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Po co nam to było - W gronie mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 10; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Blisko coraz bliżej - Ta zima była gorąca odc. 18; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 10; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Trzecia tercja - magazyn hokejowy; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (I dzień); STEREO 09:25 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Cracovia - GKS Tychy; STEREO 11:55 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 49; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Magazyn Olimpijski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfilzen (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn); STEREO 14:10 Drugi Skok; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfilzen (bieg pościgowy kobiet); STEREO 16:05 Sprint; STEREO 16:10 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: VIVE Kielce - Wisła Płock; STEREO 17:55 Sprint; STEREO 18:00 Rajd Barbórki - kryterium Karowa; STEREO 20:20 Sprint; STEREO 20:30 Boks - Polska - Szwecja; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Zwarcie - Agnieszka Rylik - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Sprint; STEREO 23:00 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (II dzień); STEREO 01:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 230 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 533 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - program religijny odc. 224 07:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 524 USA 1994 07:45 Hugo - program rozrywkowy odc. 129 08:15 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy odc. 61 reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:15 Pasjonaci - program motoryzacyjny odc. 101 09:45 Rodzina Zastępcza Plus - serial komediowy odc. 271 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:45 Zdradliwa Alaska - film przygodowy reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Alyssa Milano, Cameron Bancroft, Winston Rekert, Paul Dignard USA 1996 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial komediowy odc. 76 reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show odc. 93 14:45 Się Kręci - program rozrywkowy odc. 39 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 136 Polska 2003 15:45 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 Polska 2007 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk Przedstawia II. Ryjek-XII Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - program kabaretowy odc. 30 17:45 Zakochaj się w Warszawie na Święta - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy odc. 25 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:30 Halo Hans - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk, Polska 2007 23:30 Austin Powers: Agent specjalnej troski - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jay Roach, wyk. Mike Myers,Robert Wagner,Elizabeth Hurley,Michael York,Mimi Rogers,Seth Green,Fabiana Udenio USA 1997 02:00 Gala Boksu Zawodowego z udziałem Floyd Mayweather Jr. - Ricky Hatton 04:55 TV Market Polsat Sport 07:00 Puchar Świata FIS w snowboardzie - magazyn 08:40 na żywo judo: Turniej przedolimpijski - KANO Cup 10:00 na żywo Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim: Slalom Gigant mężczyzn w Bad Kleinkirchheim - I zjaz 11:30 judo: Turniej przedolimpijski - KANO Cup 13:00 na żywo Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim: Slalom Gigant mężczyzn w Bad Kleinkirchheim - II zja 14:25 na żywo LSK: BKS Bielsko-Biała - Winiary Kalisz lub MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet 16:25 MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet 18:25 na żywo PLK lub MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet 20:10 na żywo Piłkarska Gala Tygodnika Piłka nożna 21:40 na żywo Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Abraham - Elcock TVN 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Hela w opałach - serial komediowy odc. 40 Polska 2006 12:00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial obyczajowy odc. 224 Polska 2003 13:45 You can dance - po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15:20 Siłacze - Strongman - Superseria - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy odc. 12/13 Polska 2007 17:00 Troje do tanga - komedia reż. Damon Santostefano, wyk. Dylan McDermott, Matthew Perry, Neve Campbell, Olivier Platt Australia/ USA 1999 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - serial komediowy odc. 74 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Showtime - komedia reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Robert De Niro, Eddie Murphy, Rene Russo, Pedro Damian USA 2002 22:35 Czarny deszcz - film sensacyjny reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Michael Douglas, Andy Garcia, Ken Takakura, Kate Capshaw, Yusaku Matsuda, Tomisaburo Wakayama, Shigeru Koyama USA 1989 00:55 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 01:55 Telesklep TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Pogoda 00:35 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Serwis sportowy 01:30 Serwis informacyjny 01:55 Pogoda 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:02 Supermeteo 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 03:30 Supermeteo 03:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 06:25 Serwis sportowy 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:32 Serwis sportowy 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Telezakupy 08:00 USA S.W.A.T. 08:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 09:30 Test 300 - magazyn 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Mechanik - magazyn 14:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Test 300 - magazyn 15:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 15:30 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 16:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 16:30 Łowcy głów - program rozrywkowy odc. 2/15 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Mechanik - magazyn 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Turbo kamera - magazyn 21:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 22:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 22:45 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telezakupy 01:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 02:00 Test 300 - magazyn 02:30 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 03:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn TVN Siedem 05:10 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:40 Telesklep 07:40 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 08:25 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 09:25 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 10:25 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 13/24 USA 2003 10:55 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 14/24 USA 2003 11:25 Kaczor Howard - komedia reż. William Huyck, wyk. Lea Thompson, Jeffrey Jones, Tim Robbins, Ed Gale, Paul Guilfoyle, Liz Sagal, Dominique Davalos USA 1986 13:45 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:05 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:40 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/7 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 15:40 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Czarodziej Kazaam - film rodzinny reż. Paul Michael Glaser, wyk. Shaquille O'Neal, Francis Capra, Ally Walker, James Acheson USA 1996 18:40 You can dance - po prostu tańcz - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 18/22 USA 2005 20:10 Spokojnie, tatuśku - komedia reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Steve Martin, Mary Steenburgen, Dianne Wiest, Tom Hulce USA 1989 22:40 Wodny świat - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Dennis Hopper, Tina Majorino USA 1995 01:25 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 11/23 USA 2004 02:20 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV 4 04:40 Lingo - teleturniej 05:25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:55 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii 10:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 12:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 43 USA 2005 14:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 44 USA 2005 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Siatkówki Kobiet: Mecz Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Winiary Bakalland Kalisz 17:00 Jak zbudować kolejkę strachu - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2006 18:05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Zamiana Żon - reality show 20:10 Miłość pod choinkę - komedia romantyczna reż. Jerry London, wyk. Tim Matheson, Melissa Gilbert, Michelle Trachtenberg, Jayne Eastwood USA/Kanada 1996 22:10 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 23:00 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 23:40 Kabaret - musical reż. Bob Fosse, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Michael York, Helmut Griem, Joel Gray USA 1972 02:15 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:50 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 03:30 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 04:00 Renée Fleming Głos dla wszystkich - koncert 04:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 08:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 08:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 97 USA 1985 11:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 98 USA 1985 12:00 Gwiazdkowa noc - film familijny reż. Matthew Irmas, wyk. Tori Spelling, Dinah Manoff, Nina Siemaszko, Michael Landes USA 2003 14:00 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi - film animowany 16:00 Star Trek: Raj - serial SF odc. 24 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Potwór - serial SF odc. 25 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Paczka - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 reż. Piotr Jaworski, Polska 2007 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Potężne Kaczory - film familijny reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Joss Ackland, Lane Smith, Heidi Kling USA 1992 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 W rękach szaleńca - thriller reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Mare Winningham, David Andrews, Noah Fleiss USA 1997 01:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 01:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 02:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 02:30 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 98 USA 1985 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto marchewkowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Quebec - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 08:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 08:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Placki doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 09:20 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 09:50 Na słodko 3: Marshmallow - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 10:15 Delia na zimę: Ciepłe zupy, gorące kolacje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 11:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto marchewkowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 14 13:45 Martha 2: Paige Davis - talk show odc. 70 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 14:50 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 8 15:20 Jamie w domu 2: Dynia z rodziną - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 15:50 Glob-cooker - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Francja 2006 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 2 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 18:00 Antony w Maroku - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 6 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryż - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 19:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 3 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Słoneczny krem jajeczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 20:00 Figle: Justin North: Brzoskwiniowe tartinki z kremem malinowo-waniliowym - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 2 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Romantyczna kolacja - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 21:35 Sobota w kuchni: Lesley Waters i Martin Blunos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Transylwanii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 22:35 Diety - ściśle tajne - film dokumentalny wyk. Kanada 2006 23:30 Szef kuchni!: A czas płynie... - serial komediowy odc. 8 00:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 01:25 Przez żołądek do serca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Felix O. Adlon, wyk. John Craig, Christian Oliver, Pamela Segall, Carol Ann Susi, Laura San Giacomo, Ellen Ratner, Linda Hunt, Leslie Jordan, Christopher Kirby, Bonnie Hellman, Shawnee Smith USA 1997 03:00 Surfing po menu 4: Wairarapa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5/8 03:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 04:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 3 04:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 05:10 Przepis na sukces - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Jutro premiera - komedia reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Aleksander Bardini, Barbara Krafftówna, Wieńczysław Gliński, Kalina Jędrusik Polska 1962 08:55 Miłość na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Sarah Jessica Parker, Zooey Deschanel, Bradley Cooper USA 2006 10:45 Moja super eksdziewczyna - komedia romantyczna reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Uma Thurman, Luke Wilson, Anna Faris, Rainn Wilson USA 2006 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 14:05 Premiera Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 14:40 Skok przez płot - film animowany reż. Tim Johnson, Karey Kirkpatrick, wyk. USA 2006 16:10 Deser Rosalie i Bruno - film krótkometrażowy 16:40 Nacho Libre - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jack Black, Ana de la Reguera, Héctor Jiménez, Darius Rose Niemcy/USA 2006 18:20 Dynastia smoka - film przygodowy reż. Matt Codd, wyk. Federico Castelluccio, Dion Basco, Aaron Hendry, Stana Katic USA 2006 20:00 Zabójczy numer - film sensacyjny reż. Paul McGuigan, wyk. Josh Hartnett, Lucy Liu, Bruce Willis, Morgan Freeman USA 2006 21:55 Moby i jego historia - film dokumentalny reż. George Scott, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:00 Premiera Piła 3 - horror reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Tobin Bell, Angus Macfadyen, Dina Meyer, Shawnee Smith USA 2006 00:55 Co kryje prawda - thriller reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Harrison Ford, Michelle Pfeiffer, Diana Scarwid, Joe Morton, James Remar, Miranda Otto, Amber Valletta USA 2000 03:00 Jak we śnie - komediodramat reż. Michel Gondry, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Alain Chabat, Miou-Miou Francja/Włochy 2006 04:45 Zemsta na sekcie - film dokumentalny wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 05:35 Historie miłosne - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Stuhr, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Figura, Dominika Ostałowska, Irina Ałfiorowa Polska 1997 Canal + Film 07:00 Hot Shots 2 - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Lloyd Bridges, Richard Crenna, Valeria Golino USA 1993 08:30 Deser Teraz moja kolej - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Wielkie czasopisma - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. reż. Irene Angelico, Abbey Neidik, wyk. Kanada 2006 09:30 Tajniki przyrody V - serial dokumentalny odc. 54 Japonia 2005 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 1/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 10:40 Wyścig marzeń - dramat biograficzny reż. John Gatins, wyk. Kurt Russell, Dakota Fanning, Elisabeth Shue, Kris Kristofferson USA 2005 12:25 Statyści - komedia obyczajowa reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Kinga Preis, Bartosz Opania, Anna Romantowska, Krzysztof Kiersznowski Polska 2006 14:25 Ikonoklaści - Redford i Newman - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 15:05 Diabeł ubiera się u Prady - komediodramat reż. David Frankel, wyk. Meryl Streep, Anne Hathaway, Emily Blunt, Stanley Tucci USA 2006 16:55 Garfield 2 - film familijny reż. Tim Hill, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 18:25 Przyjęty - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steve Pink, wyk. Justin Long, Jonah Hill, Adam Herschman, Columbus Short USA 2006 20:00 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 3 ost. reż. Mikael Salomon, USA 2007 21:35 Babel - dramat społeczny reż. Alejandro González Inárritu, wyk. Brad Pitt, Cate Blanchett, Gael García Bernal, Adriana Barazza Francja/USA/Meksyk 2006 23:55 Noc żywych kretynów - horror komediowy reż. Mathias Dinter, wyk. Manuel Cortez, Collien Fernandes, Tino Mewes, Thomas Schmieder Niemcy 2004 01:25 Piła 3 - horror reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Tobin Bell, Angus Macfadyen, Dina Meyer, Shawnee Smith USA 2006 03:15 Show - film sensacyjny reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pierzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel Polska 2003 05:25 Żartownisie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Michael Crawford, Oliver Reed, Harry Andrews, Michael Hordern Wlk. Brytania 1967 Canal + Sport 07:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Union Olimpija Ljubljana - Prokom Trefl Sopot 09:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 09:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 10:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Kolporter Korona Kielce 12:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 12:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Detroit Pistons - Chicago Bulls 15:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 15:40 Remes Cup 2007 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska 18:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 18:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Górnik Zabrze 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 21:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 01:50 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 02:35 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Lazio Rzym - Catania Calcio 04:30 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 04:45 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Górnik Zabrze HBO 06:00 Dzieciak i ja - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Tom Arnold, Eric Gores, Linda Hamilton, Joe Mantegna USA 2005 07:30 Czerwone drzwi - komediodramat reż. Georgia Lee, wyk. Tzi Ma, Jacqueline Kim, Elaine Kao, Freda Foh Shen USA 2005 09:05 Afrykańska farma - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lister, wyk. Luke Gallant, Richard E. Grant, Kasha Kropinski, Armin Mueller-Stahl RPA 2004 10:40 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont - komediodramat reż. Dan Ireland, wyk. Joan Plowright, Rupert Friend, Zoe Tapper, Anna Massey USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 12:25 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 13:50 Raj odzyskany - film obyczajowy reż. Mary Agnes Donoghue, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, Elijah Wood, Thora Birch USA 1991 15:40 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian USA 1997 17:25 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 17:50 Premiera Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Superman: Powrót - film przygodowy reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Brandon Routh, Kate Bosworth, James Marsden, Kevin Spacey Australia/USA 2006 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera Pokonać siebie - film dokumentalny reż. Tómas Gislason, wyk. Ivan Basso, Michelle Bartoli, B.S. Christiansen, Ole Kaare Foli Dania 2005 23:50 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tom Collins, wyk. Jason Hughes, Michael Sheen, Angeline Ball, Douglas Henshall Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:15 Za dziesięć dwunasta - thriller reż. Scott Storm, wyk. Alfonso Freeman, Rick D. Wasserman, Rayne Guest, Jenya Lano USA 2006 02:45 Płotka - thriller reż. Rowan Woods, wyk. Cate Blanchett, Sam Neill, Hugo Weaving, Martin Henderson Australia 2005 04:40 V 2006 - koncert HBO 2 06:00 Rodzinna sielanka - komedia romantyczna reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Lucas Bryant, Colin Ferguson, Rosemary Dunsmore Kanada 2006 07:30 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Richard Gabai, wyk. Janine Turner, Patrick Muldoon, Dustin Hunter Evans, Lesley Ann Warren USA 2006 08:55 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości - film animowany reż. Daniel Robichaud, wyk. Francja/Hiszpania/Kanada 2004 10:15 Diabeł w pudełku - komedia reż. John McKenzie, wyk. Anjella Mackintosh, Brian Mitchell, Kenneth Collard, Katy Wix Wlk. Brytania 2006 11:50 Zaginiony synek - thriller reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Gabrielle Anwar, Richard Blade, Chace Crawford, Joshua Friesen Niemcy/USA 2006 13:20 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 14:50 Krzesła orkiestry - komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Cécile De France, Valérie Lemercier, Albert Dupontel, Laura Morante Francja 2006 16:35 Przygoda Felicity - film familijny reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Shailene Woodley, Marcia Gay Harden, Robinne Fanfair, David Gardner USA 2005 18:00 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna reż. Evan Oppenheimer, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Sarah Chalke, James Barbour, Nadia Dajani USA 2005 19:25 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia romantyczna reż. Gary David Goldberg, wyk. Diane Lane, John Cusack, Elizabeth Perkins, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 21:00 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy - horror reż. Simon West, wyk. Tommy Flanagan, Camilla Belle, Katie Cassidy, Tessa Thompson USA 2006 22:25 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio - film kryminalny reż. John Fasano, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Victoria Pratt, Martin Cummins, Eugene Clark USA 2005 23:55 Kilka dni września - dramat psychologiczny reż. Santiago Amigorena, wyk. Nick Nolte, John Turturro, Juliette Binoche, Sara Forestier Włochy/Francja/Portugalia 2006 01:50 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia reż. Carl Prechezer, wyk. Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Steven MacKintosh, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1995 03:25 Utracona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. André Téchiné, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Gérard Depardieu, Gilbert Melki, Malik Zidi Francja 2004 05:05 Ostatnia wielka szansa - thriller reż. Ben Goddard, wyk. Fajer Al-Kaisi, Denis Arndt, Tom Brokaw, Vincent D'Arbouze USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Gang Wielkiej Stopy - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Skousen, wyk. Jeremy Sumpter, Justin Long, Carl Weathers, Rob Pinkston USA 2006 11:30 Przyjaciele z boiska - komedia reż. Khoa Do, wyk. Anh Do, Angus Sampson, Lisa Saggers, Tom Simmons Australia 2006 12:55 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:30 Ślub Romea i Julii - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruno Barreto, wyk. Luana Piovani, Luiz Gustavo, Marco Ricca, Martha Mellinger Brazylia 2005 15:05 Czas minął - film krótkometrażowy 15:25 Gang Wielkiej Stopy - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Skousen, wyk. Jeremy Sumpter, Justin Long, Carl Weathers, Rob Pinkston USA 2006 16:55 Przyjaciele z boiska - komedia reż. Khoa Do, wyk. Anh Do, Angus Sampson, Lisa Saggers, Tom Simmons Australia 2006 18:25 Ślub Romea i Julii - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruno Barreto, wyk. Luana Piovani, Luiz Gustavo, Marco Ricca, Martha Mellinger Brazylia 2005 20:00 Kontrowersyjna propozycja - komedia romantyczna reż. Emily Skopov, wyk. Traci Lords, Paul Johansson, Sherilyn Fenn, Mariette Hartley USA 2006 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 199 22:05 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 23:35 Dzień wagarowicza - komedia reż. Nick Weiss, wyk. Texas Battle, Earl Billings, Larry Miller, Gary Lundy USA 2007 01:05 Wysadzony z siodła - komedia romantyczna reż. Stefan Schwartz, wyk. Stuart Townsend, Raphael Schwartz, Jacob Moriarty, Callum Williams Węgry/Niemcy/USA 2005 02:40 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 199 Cinemax 06:00 Wielka rzeka - film obyczajowy reż. Atsushi Funahashi, wyk. Kavi Raz, Jô Odagiri, Chloe Snyder, Ray Anderson USA 2005 07:50 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Mario Pitillo, Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo USA 1996 09:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepsze kobiety detektywi - magazyn filmowy 10:05 Witamy w Hollywood - komedia reż. Adam Rifkin/Tony Markes, wyk. Adam Rifkin, Jane Jenkins, Angie Everhart, Scott Wolf USA 1998 11:35 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 13:20 Bunt na Bounty - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Mel Gibson, Anthony Hopkins, Laurence Olivier, Daniel Day-Lewis USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1984 15:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Robert Rodriguez - magazyn filmowy 16:00 Mumia powraca - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, Freddie Boath USA 2001 18:10 Wielka rzeka - film obyczajowy reż. Atsushi Funahashi, wyk. Kavi Raz, Jô Odagiri, Chloe Snyder, Ray Anderson USA 2005 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Zakazany owoc Pirackie namiętności - film erotyczny reż. Joone, wyk. Jesse Jane, Carmen Luvana, Tommy Gunn, Janine Lindemulder USA 2005 23:30 Ścigani - film sensacyjny reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Stephen Baldwin, Will Patton, Robert John Burke USA 1996 01:05 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 4 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:05 Dorwać małego - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, Danny DeVito USA 1995 03:50 Park Gorkiego - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Apted, wyk. William Hurt, Joanna Pacuła, Ian Bannen, Lee Marvin USA 1983 Cinemax 2 06:00 Niebieski metalik - komediodramat reż. Dan Verete, wyk. Avi Kushnir, Moshe Ivgy, Ulrich Matschoss, Rolf Nagel Kanada/Niemcy/Izrael 2004 07:35 W blasku Hollywood: Steve Martin - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 09:50 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 11:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Rozrywkowe dziewczyny - magazyn filmowy 12:05 Jaśminowe kobiety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yong Hou, wyk. Ziyi Zhang, Joan Chen, Wen Jiang, Ye Liu Chiny 2004 14:15 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 16:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Aktorki oscarowe - magazyn filmowy 16:40 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 18:10 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 20:00 Mój syn i ja - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martial Fougeron, wyk. Nathalie Baye, Victor Sévaux, Olivier Gourmet, Marie Kremer Belgia/Francja 2006 21:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Matt Damon - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Czerwony pył - dramat polityczny reż. Tom Hooper, wyk. Hilary Swank, Jamie Bartlett, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Ian Roberts Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:50 Dziennik mordercy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tim Metcalfe, wyk. James Woods, Robert Sean Leonard, Ellen Greene, Cara Buono USA 1996 01:20 Siła poezji - dramat obyczajowy reż. J. Miller Tobin, wyk. Frank Langella, Laura Allen, Bruce Romans, Kevin Butler USA 2005 03:05 Dni chwały - dramat wojenny reż. Rachid Bouchareb, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Samy Naceri, Roschdy Zem, Sami Bouajila Algieria/Francja/Belgia 2006 05:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Ashton Kutcher - magazyn filmowy 05:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Wyciskacze łez - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Twarz anioła - film kryminalny reż. Otto Preminger, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jean Simmons, Mona Freeman, Herbert Marshall USA 1952 09:40 Salaam Bombay! - dramat społeczny reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Shafiq Syed, Raghuvir Yadav, Chanda Sharma, Aneeta Kanwar Francja/Indie/Wlk. Brytania 1988 11:40 ale krótkie! Abstrakcje itp. - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:20 Młodzi gniewni - dramat obyczajowy reż. John N. Smith, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, George Dzundza, Renoly Santiago, Robin Bartlett USA 1995 14:05 Prefontaine - film biograficzny reż. Steve James, wyk. Jared Leto, R. Lee Ermey, Ed O'Neill, Breckin Meyer USA 1997 16:00 Poirot: Zagadka na morzu - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 17:05 Poirot: Niewiarygodna kradzież - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 18:05 Arachnofobia - horror reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Harley Jane Kozak, John Goodman, Julian Sands, Stuart Pankin, Brian McNamara, Mark L. Taylor USA 1990 20:00 Zabijanie na śniadanie - komedia sensacyjna reż. George Armitage, wyk. John Cusack, Minnie Driver, Alan Arkin, Dan Aykroyd USA 1997 21:55 Kumpel do bicia - komedia reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Woody Harrelson, Lolita Davidovich, Tom Sizemore USA 1999 00:05 Noc słoneczników - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jorge Sánchez-Cabezudo, wyk. Judith Diakhate, Mariano Alameda, Carmelo Gómez, Celso Bugallo Hiszpania/Francja/Portugalia 2006 02:05 Jeżeli... - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lindsay Anderson, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, David Wood, Richard Warwick, Christine Noonan Wlk. Brytania 1968 Tele 5 06:45 Prognoza pogody 06:50 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program sportowy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (Les enquetes de Prudence Petitpas) (5/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Francja 2001, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (Les enquetes de Prudence Petitpas) (6/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Francja 2001, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:50 Finanse niuanse - magazyn ekonomiczny 11:25 Australijski patrol (Surf Patrol) (12/13) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2007, dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Buon Appetito! III - program kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci (The Aquanauts) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Pan Percival (Storm Boy) - film familijny, Australia 1976, reż. Henri Safran, wyk. Greg Rowe, Peter Cummins, David Gulpilil, Judy Dick, Tony Allison, dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (22/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Anioł stróż (Angelo il custode) (3/8) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 2001, reż. Gianfrancesco Lazotti, wyk. Lino Banfi, Giovanna Ralli, Edoardo Costa, Rosanna Banfi, Paolo De Vita, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program Tomasza Wołka - program publicystyczny 18:55 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (23/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Niewinne kłamstwa - thriller, dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 W granicach prawa (Street Legal) (1/13) - serial kryminalny, Nowa Zelandia 2000, reż. Chris Bailey, wyk. Jay Laga'aia, Katherine Kennard, Daniel Gillies, Carl Bland, Charles Mesure, dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Prawo pięśœci (The Last Chapter) (7/12) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 2002, reż. Richard Roy, wyk. Michael Ironside, Jean Pierre Bergeron, Frank Schorpion, Marina Orsini, Dan Bigras, dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Dziewczyna z zasadami 2 (Pamela Principle 2) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. India Allen, Alina Thompson, Nick Rafter, Elizabeth Sandifer, Daniel Anderson, dozwolone od lat 18 04:30 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kino Polska 06:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 06:05 PKF 49/54 06:20 PKF 49B/58 06:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 06:40 PKF 50A/62 06:55 PKF 49B/69 07:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 07:15 PKF 49A/72 07:25 PKF 49A/78 07:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 07:50 PKF 49B/81 08:00 PKF 49/84 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki: Intruz - serial animowany odc. 2/7 09:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 09:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Rapsodia Bałtyku - melodramat reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Maria Bogda, Barbara Orwid, Adam Brodzisz, Mieczysław Cybulski Polska 1935 11:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Ewa: Cena lekcji - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Henryk Kluba, Polska 1971 12:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 12:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii Przyłbice i kaptury: Na tropie zdrady - serial przygodowy odc. 2/9 reż. Marek Piestrak, Polska 1985 13:25 Rodzina do kina 13:35 Rodzina do kina Detektywi na wakacjach: Obcy - serial przygodowy odc. 2/5 reż. Leokadia Migielska, Polska 1979 14:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński 14:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 14:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński Jak żyć - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1977 16:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wielki układ - film obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Jerzy Piotrowski, wyk. Zygmunt Malanowicz, Leonard Pietraszak Polska 1976 17:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Happy end - film dokumentalny reż. Paweł Kędzierski, Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1973 18:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Long live hoch vivat - film krótkometrażowy 18:30 Rodzina do kina 18:35 Rodzina do kina Siedem życzeń: Spojrzenie Faraona - serial przygodowy odc. 2/7 reż. Janusz Dymek, Polska 1985 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 26/86. 19:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 11/91. 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Piggate - komedia reż. Krzysztof Magowski, wyk. Tadeusz Huk, Ewa Skibińska, Katarzyna Figura, Janusz Michałowski Polska 1990 22:25 Seans sensacji 22:30 Seans sensacji "Anna" i wampir - film kryminalny reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Wirgiliusz Gryń, Joanna Kasperska, Mirosław Krawczyk, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1981 00:10 KinOFFteka 00:15 KinOFFteka Wypowiedź: Maciej Szupica 00:25 KinOFFteka 01:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 01:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 01:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii Bołdyn - dramat wojenny reż. Czesław Petelski, Ewa Petelska, wyk. Wirgiliusz Gryń, Tomasz Stockinger, Daria Trafankowska, Marek Lewandowski Polska 1981 03:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Wojciech Malajkat 03:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Wojciech Malajkat Wypowiedź: Wojciech Malajkat 03:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Wojciech Malajkat Zabić na końcu - komedia sensacyjna reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Siwkiewicz-Shiwak, Jolanta Nowak, Monika Bolibrzuch Polska 1990 05:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Wojciech Malajkat Bumerang - etiuda filmowa reż. Marcin Ziębiński, wyk. Wojciech Malajkat, Andrzej Krukowski, Krystyna Kołodziejczyk, Ewa Biała Polska 1989 Hallmark 06:00 Ku światłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Joshua Harris, Richard Thomas, Piper Laurie USA 1988 08:00 Letnia burza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Peter Falk, Aaron Meeks, Andrew McCarthy, Nastassja Kinski USA 2000 10:00 McBride: Czas umrzeć, madame - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, Claire Coffee USA 2005 12:00 Letnia burza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Peter Falk, Aaron Meeks, Andrew McCarthy, Nastassja Kinski USA 2000 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Malowane krwią - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 191 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 192 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Ponura jesień - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Nawiedzona - thriller reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Kim Raver, Sharon Bajer, Niamh Wilson, Marina Stephenseon Kerr USA 2005 22:00 Powrót Marian - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Drury, wyk. Stephen Tompkinson, Owen Teale, Samantha Beckinsale, Kelly Harrison Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:00 Porwana: Historia Elizabeth Smart - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Dylan Baker, Lindsay Frost, Amber Marshall, Hannah Lochner USA 2003 02:00 Tajemnicze morderstwa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Charles Robert Carner, wyk. James Belushi, Gregory Hines, Sean McCann, Shawn Doyle USA 2000 04:00 Ku światłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Joshua Harris, Richard Thomas, Piper Laurie USA 1988 Comedy Central 06:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1612 odc. 1743 06:30 Cybill - serial odc. 213 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 214 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 215 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 417 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 418 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 419 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 224 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 225 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 226 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 420 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 421 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 115 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 116 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 117 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 101 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 102 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 227 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 228 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 422 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 423 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 424 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 118 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 119 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 316 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:55 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 317 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:20 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 318 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 103 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 18:15 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 116 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 18:15 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 104 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 117 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 118 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 21:00 Lody na patyku 6: Wakacyjna miłość - komedia reż. Dan Wolman, wyk. Yehuda Efroni, Bea Fiedler, Avi Hadash, Joseph Shiloach Izrael 1985 22:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 404 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 405 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 00:30 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 01:00 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 117 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 403 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 404 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 405 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 303 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 04:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 304 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 04:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 305 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 05:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1612 odc. 1744 05:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1612 odc. 1745 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 58 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 59 Australia 2001 08:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 09:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1994 10:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1994 11:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2005 12:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2005 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 58 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 59 Australia 2001 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2003 18:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA/Kanada 2003 19:00 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2005 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2001 21:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2003 22:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA/Kanada 2003 23:00 Vanilla Sky - dramat psychologiczny reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise, Penelope Cruz, Cameron Diaz, Kurt Russell USA 2001 01:35 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2005 02:35 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2001 03:35 Vanilla Sky - dramat psychologiczny reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise, Penelope Cruz, Cameron Diaz, Kurt Russell USA 2001 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 159 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2003 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 159 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2003 20:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2005 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2003 02:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1987 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1987 14:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1987 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 21:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 22:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 02:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1987 03:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 04:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 05:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1987 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Megafabryki: John Deere - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Hiszpania - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Zdumiewający ludzki organizm - film dokumentalny 10:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Za kulisami: Mikrosafari - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Mikrosafari: W krainie insektów - film dokumentalny 14:00 Nagroda Rolexa - film dokumentalny 15:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 16:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Asteroidy: Skała dnia sądnego - film dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Tajemnice kosmosu: Komety: Cel - Ziemia - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Tajemnice kosmosu: Pozaziemskie safari - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Aurelia - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Niebieski Księżyc - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 01:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Tajemnice kosmosu: Komety: Cel - Ziemia - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Tajemnice kosmosu: Pozaziemskie safari - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Aurelia - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Niebieski Księżyc - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok wodolotem - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na desce - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Bracia Ludolf - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 10:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar E-type - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Ferrari dino - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Czterokołowce - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok wodolotem - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na desce - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Betonowy szybowiec - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Domy odporne na huragany - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Japonia - pod presją - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster '36 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Intel 1 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Budowle przyszłości: Konstrukcje XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 43 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 00:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 00:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 01:00 Wojny na stadionach: Turcja - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Masakra w gimnazjum Columbine High - serial dokumentalny 03:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - film dokumentalny odc. 2 04:00 Wyścigi uliczne: Noc na ziemi - film dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 Planete 05:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/13 06:15 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 8/13 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 07:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Świat delfinów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/15 08:05 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 08:40 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 11/13 09:15 Lotnictwo w wojnie o Kuwejt - film dokumentalny 09:50 Dwa dni w październiku - film dokumentalny 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta Ten cudowny dzień: Ostatki u Cajunów w Luizjanie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 11:45 To nie czary!: Wody mineralne - program popularnonaukowy odc. 9/20 12:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Akhowie ze Złotego Trójkąta - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 13:20 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: W odpowiednim miejscu, w odpowiednim czasie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 14:25 Ginące cywilizacje: Pomakowie z Tracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 15:25 Ginące cywilizacje: Walakowie - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/15 16:25 Che Guevara - żywot partyzanta - film dokumentalny 17:30 Dobry zły grizzly - film dokumentalny 18:30 Ginące cywilizacje: Ainu z Hokkaido - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/15 19:30 Uciekinier - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Ian Gillian. Gwiazda autostrady - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Portrety John Lennon - Imagine - film dokumentalny 22:45 Państwo Saddama. Rządy terroru - film dokumentalny 23:45 Premiera. Seans Planete Moja wstrząsająca historia: Seks podczas snu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/7 00:40 Wojna i pokój według ONZ - film dokumentalny 01:35 Antysemityzm XXI wieku - film dokumentalny 02:30 Historie skandaliczne: Braterstwo krwi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 03:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Lata pięćdziesiąte w Stanach Zjednoczonych - część 1 - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/40 03:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Wojna - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/40 Cartoon Network 05:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 07:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 08:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 08:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 10:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 12:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 12:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 12:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 13:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 15:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 15:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 16:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 16:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 17:50 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 18:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 18:40 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Scooby-Doo i meksykański potwór - film animowany 20:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 21:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 21:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 21:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 22:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 22:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 22:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 23:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 23:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 00:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 01:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 01:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 02:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 03:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 04:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 04:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 04:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 05:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 05:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Młody i nietaktowny USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Alice nie zasepleni nigdy więcej USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 14, Pierwsza randka reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 6, Ulubione gry USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 17, Konkurencyjne taktyki USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Katastrofa drogowa USA 1998 12:00 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 18, Niewygodna prawda reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 12:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 19, Dzienniki Fey reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 13:45 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nieoczekiwane propozycje reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 23, Dziwne związki USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 24, Synowie i kochankowie Cz. 1 USA 1998 15:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 7 16:25 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 23, Matriarchat reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 17:20 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 53, Podsumowanie tygodnia #9 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 7, Areszt domowy reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 2, Deptak rodzinny USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 3, Reputacja Hope USA 2003 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 21, Teraz to wiem reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 22, Nikt nie jest sam reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 23, Pamiętne chwile (Część 1) reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 10, Wydanie XXX reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 23:40 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Dzień Niepodległości USA 2007 00:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 5, Nowe dowody USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 6, Na antenie USA 02:00 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 7, Opiekunki USA 02:25 Być Jak Gwiazda: Angelina Jolie - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 Eurosport 08:30 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - kwalifikacje 09:30 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy w Füssen: Mecz finałowy kobiet 12:00 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Davos (Szwajcaria) - bieg na 15 km stylem klasycznym mężczyzn 12:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg na dochodzenie mężczyzn 13:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg na dochodzenie mężczyzn 13:45 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - skoki 14:00 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - bieg na 15 km techniką Gundersena 14:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 15:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - kwalifikacje 16:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) 17:45 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Aspen (USA) - supergigant kobiet 20:30 Kick boxing It's Showtime Trophy w Portugalii 23:00 Snooker UK Championship w Telford (Wielka Brytania) 01:00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 09:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Videografia: J.Lo - najlepsze teledyski artysty 14:30 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:30 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 18:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 20:00 Efekt Eks - reality show 20:30 Życie na krawędzi - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Życie rockmana - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 VIVA Comet 2007 - relacja z rozdania nagród VIVY 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:30 2008 - gra SMS-owa 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:05 Abbott i Costello w Hollywood - komedia reż. S. Sylvan Simon, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Frances Rafferty, Bob Stanton USA 1945 08:25 Przygody Robin Hooda - film przygodowy reż. Michael Curtiz, William Keighley, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Basil Rathbone, Claude Rains USA 1938 10:05 Nie jedzcie stokrotek - komedia muzyczna reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, David Niven, Janis Paige, Patsy Kelly USA 1960 11:55 Telefony, telefony - komedia romantyczna reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Dean Martin, Judy Holliday, Fred Clark, Eddie Foy Jr. USA 1960 14:00 Mózg za miliard dolarów - film sensacyjny reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Michael Caine, Françoise Dorléac, Karl Malden, Oscar Homolka, Guy Doleman, Ed Begley, Vladek Sheybal Wlk. Brytania 1967 15:55 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Roy Scheider, John Lithgow, Helen Mirren, Bob Balaban USA 1984 17:55 Decydująca noc - baśń filmowa reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Reginald Owen, Gene Lockhart, Kathleen Lockhart, Terry Kilburn USA 1938 19:05 Mózg za miliard dolarów - film sensacyjny reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Michael Caine, Françoise Dorléac, Karl Malden, Oscar Homolka, Guy Doleman, Ed Begley, Vladek Sheybal Wlk. Brytania 1967 21:00 Cohen i Tate - film kryminalny reż. Eric Red, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Roy Scheider, Harley Cross, Cooper Huckabee USA 1989 22:30 Alex w krainie czarów - komedia reż. Paul Mazursky, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Ellen Burstyn, Meg Mazursky, Glenna Sargent USA 1970 00:25 Cohen i Tate - film kryminalny reż. Eric Red, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Roy Scheider, Harley Cross, Cooper Huckabee USA 1989 01:55 Decydująca noc - baśń filmowa reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Reginald Owen, Gene Lockhart, Kathleen Lockhart, Terry Kilburn USA 1938 03:00 Dziesięć tysięcy sypialni - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Anna Maria Alberghetti, Dean Martin, Eva Bartok, Dewey Martin USA 1957 05:00 Abbott i Costello w Hollywood - komedia reż. S. Sylvan Simon, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Frances Rafferty, Bob Stanton USA 1945 Zone Europa 08:00 Trzej Muszkieterowie - film przygodowy reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Oliver Reed, Raquel Welch, Michael York, Frank Finlay, Faye Dunaway, Christopher Lee, Geraldine Chaplin, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Charlton Heston Panama/ Hiszpania 1973 09:55 Hamam: Łaźnia Turecka - dramat reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Alessandro Gassman, Francesca d'Aloja, Halil Ergun, Serif Sezer Włochy 1997 11:40 Prozac tango - film krótkometrażowy 12:10 Kobieta w bieli - thriller reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Justine Waddell, Andrew Lincoln, Ian Richardson Wlk. Brytania 1997 14:15 Za rok, jak dobrze pójdzie - komedia romantyczna reż. Jean-Loup Hubert, wyk. Isabelle Adjani, Thierry Lhermitte, Bernard Crombey, Antoinette Moya, Fred Personne, Virginie Thévenet, Madeleine Bouchez, Michel Dussarat, Marie-Anne Chazel, Jacques Bondoux, Jean-Paul Bonnaire, Valé Fra 16:05 Nieprawdopodobna historia - dramat reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Alan Rickman, Hugh Grant, Georgina Cates, Alun Armstrong, Peter Firth, Prunella Scales, Rita Tushingham, Alan Cox Wielka Brytania 1995 18:05 Indyjski nokturn - dramat psychologiczny reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Jean-Hugues Anglade, Clémentine Célarié, Otto Tausig, T.P. Jain, Iftekhar, Dipti Dave, Ratna Bhooshan, Tinku Parma, Vijay Kashyap, Jaspal Sandhu Francja 1989 20:00 Salon filmowy - Kay Mellor: Chłopak na gwałt poszukiwany - komedia reż. Kay Mellor, wyk. Kerry Fox, Ray Winstone, Ben Daniels, David Morrissey Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:00 Trzej Muszkieterowie - film przygodowy reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Oliver Reed, Raquel Welch, Michael York, Frank Finlay, Faye Dunaway, Christopher Lee, Geraldine Chaplin, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Charlton Heston Panama/ Hiszpania 1973 23:55 Emmanuelle: Wirtualny świat pożądania - film erotyczny wyk. Krista Allen, Paul Michael Robinson, Tom Stern Francja 1996 01:35 Kobieta w bieli - thriller reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Justine Waddell, Andrew Lincoln, Ian Richardson Wlk. Brytania 1997 03:30 Ghost Dog: Droga samuraja - dramat kryminalny reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Forest Whitaker, John Tormey, Cliff Gorman, Henry Silva Francja/ Niemcy/ USA/ Japonia 1999 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 40 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 41 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 42 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 44 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 23 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 91 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 93 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Cienie przeszłości - film fabularny reż. Joe Camp III, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Kim Hunter, James Morrison, Jerry Haynes USA 1999 18:00 Mundoshow international - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 10 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 15 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 8 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 3 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kino w mojej głowie - komedia reż. Brad T. Gottfred, wyk. Alexis Arquette, Peter Stormare, Jeremy Sisto, Brian J. White, Dina Meyer, Chandler Riley Hecht, Carlos Jacott, Frances Bay, Reedy Gibbs, Robert Sutton, Marcia Strassman, Eric Pierpoint, Rob Boltin, Z USA 2003 01:00 To jest życie - serial odc. 24 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 40 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 41 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 42 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 43 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 44 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Disney Channel 06:00 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 06:25 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 06:50 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 07:15 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 07:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 08:00 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 08:20 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 08:55 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 09:25 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 09:35 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 09:45 Mali Einsteini - serial animowany 10:00 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 10:05 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 10:25 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Tygrys i przyjaciele - film animowany 11:45 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 12:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 12:25 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 12:50 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 13:15 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:40 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 14:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 15:10 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 15:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 16:00 Pocahontas 2: Podróż do Nowego ¦wiata - film animowany 17:35 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 18:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 18:20 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 18:45 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 19:00 Wendy Wu - film przygodowy 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu - serial komediowy 21:25 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany Hyper 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 3 21:30 Fresh Air: Gears of War - magazyn 22:00 Fresh Air: Unreal Tournament 3 - magazyn 22:30 Replay - magazyn komputerowy 22:45 Hyper Express - magazyn 23:00 Game Factory: Assassin's Creed - magazyn 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 2 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Tokyo Game Show - relacja z targów komputerowych 00:30 Making of: "Beowulf" - magazyn filmowy 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny Jetix 06:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 06:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 06:45 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 07:05 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 07:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 07:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 08:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 08:35 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 09:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 09:25 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 09:50 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 10:40 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 11:05 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 12:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 13:10 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 13:35 Pucca - serial animowany 13:40 Planeta skeczu - serial animowany 14:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 14:45 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 15:55 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 16:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 16:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 18:50 Planeta skeczu - serial animowany 19:00 Naruto - serial animowany 19:25 Naruto - serial animowany 19:50 Naruto - serial animowany 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar - serial przygodowy 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 22:55 Naruto - serial animowany 23:15 Naruto - serial animowany 23:40 Naruto - serial animowany Polonia 1 06:35 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - serial animowany odc. 77 06:55 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 65 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 ¦wiat cyrku - program dla dzieci 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 17:15 Prognoza pogody 17:20 Zmierzch bogów - dramat psychologiczny 19:50 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 66 20:15 Prognoza pogody 20:20 Casablanca, Casablanca - dramat obyczajowy 22:10 Ziemie toskańskie - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 23:00 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 23:35 V 7 - program erotyczny 23:40 News - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 00:10 Gor±ce kociaki - program erotyczny 00:30 Valentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 01:10 Eurocast - program erotyczny 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:10 Program erotyczny 02:30 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 09:30 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10:00 Puchar Świata w Davos - biegi narciarskie 11:00 Puchar Świata w Trondheim - kombinacja norweska 12:00 Puchar Świata w Winterbergu - saneczkarstwo 12:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Puchar Świata w Winterbergu - saneczkarstwo 13:30 Puchar Świata w Limone Piemonte - snowboard 15:00 Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w Telford - snooker 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Puchar Świata w Limone Piemonte - snowboard 21:00 Zawody w Genewie - supercross 22:00 Grand Prix USA w Columbus - zawody siłaczy 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Dew Action - sporty ekstremalne 00:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Rock your baby - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Wake up - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczny 11:30 Wczoraj i dziś - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Polonez - magazyn muzyczny 16:00 Ostateczna odliczanka - magazyn muzyczny 20:00 MTV w domu u... - rozrywka 20:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 21:00 I Hate My 30's - reality show 21:30 MTV w domu u... - rozrywka 22:00 VH1 prezentuje - muzyka. dokument 23:00 Saturday Night Fever - magazyn muzyczny 02:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Chillout - magazyn muzyczny MTV 2 06:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 06:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 07:00 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 08:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 09:00 The MTV TWO Chart - rock + pop 10:00 The Download Chart - rock + pop 11:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 12:00 Gonzo with Zane Lowe - entertainment 14:00 Radiohead: MTV2 Rewind - rock + pop 14:30 The Strokes: MTV2 Rewind - rock + pop 15:00 The Smiths: MTV2 Rewind - rock + pop 15:30 Blur: MTV2 Rewind - rock + pop 16:00 Pulp: MTV2 Rewind - rock + pop 16:30 Arctic Monkeys: MTV2 Rewind - rock + pop 17:00 QOTSA: MTV2 Rewind - rock + pop 17:30 Kasabian: MTV TWO Rewind - rock + pop 18:00 The Strokes: MTV2 Rewind - rock + pop 18:30 Radiohead: MTV2 Rewind - rock + pop 19:00 The MTV TWO Chart - rock + pop 20:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 20:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 21:00 Fall Out Boy: Diary - entertainment 21:30 MTV Live Fall Out Boy - rock + pop 22:00 My Chemical Romance $2 Bill... - rock + pop 22:30 Panic At The Disco... - rock + pop 23:00 Kasabian: MTV Live - rock + pop 23:30 The Killers: MTV Live - rock + pop 00:00 Gonzo Loves... - rock + pop 01:00 120 Minutes - rock + pop 03:00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free - rock + pop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Siedem z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2007 roku